


an immigrant you know and love

by SaintOlga



Series: fuck heteronormativity (and let's fuck Alex while we're at it) [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Children, Domestic, Gen, Military (mentioned), Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Parenthood, Politics, Poly Relationship (implied), Pregnancy (mentioned), Slice of Life, Teacher/Student Relationship (mentioned), Trans Character, Trans lafayette, Transphobia (Mentioned), chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: Washington's campaign team takes a break in the hectic political life for a quiet weekend in Mount Vernon. (Basically, an excuse to discuss Lafayette in this universe and to write the Burrs.)





	

“How do they even know each other?” Theodosia asks incredulously watching Lafayette kissing Washington on both cheeks. And receiving same kisses and a smile in return. Lafayette then bends in half to bestow the same greeting on Martha, with even more emotion.

“They met in the army,” Aaron replies, busy getting all the baby things out of the car.

“Army?” Theodosia blinks at him, and then back at Lafayette, who even in their more subdued office mode is ridiculously flamboyant, and even more so now when they exchanged three piece suits fitting for the pages of _The Sartorialist_ for silk pants and a loose blouse and a multicolored scarf and… “I want these pumps,” she moans. As if hearing her, Lafayette turns around and waves, and then struts away, a perfect runway walk. They were a model, of course. Theodosia asked them to teach her several times but it always ended in tears. Maybe because every time it happened they were both tipsy.

Aaron finally gets the last toy out of the backseat and into the bag and closes the door. Looks over at Lafayette and their pumps and makes a mental note for Christmas.

“Laf served as a translator in Washington’s unit,” he says exchanging the baby bag for sleepy Theo. “Tried to follow Alex and John’s bad example and enlist, but Alex found a way for them to be hired as a civilian when they were deployed…”

Theodosia sighs emphatically. She teaches a class on nationalism and military masculinity. Aaron heard all about it when he was taking that class and falling in love.

“Why is everyone around here trying to prove their masculinity by picking up a deadly phallic symbol,” she huffs, and Aaron laughs.

“I’m not,” he reminds her. “But you can discuss it with Angelica at length.”

“Is she coming?” Theodosia’s eye light up.

“Should I be jealous?” Aaron smiles, wide.

“I wish.” Angelica Schuyler was a real temptation to Theodosia’s strict rule of not even thinking about her students in any remotely sexual or romantic way. Aaron made her break that rule. Well, the one about the thinking. They started going out after he dropped out – the only class he didn’t finish with A+, or at all; he dropped out so that she didn’t have to grade him before they started dating. They had a huge fight about his decision. Their first date happened two weeks later when Theodosia cooled off.

They are at the porch now, and Washington greets Theodosia and bows over little Theo, and then claps Aaron on the shoulder. Martha kisses his cheeks with a motherly smile. Aaron’s heart always melts a bit near her; he’s an orphan, like half of Washington’s staff, and she’s the mother to all of them as much as her husband is their father figure. Now, she whispers “There’s mint and chocolate ice cream in the fridge with your name on it.” How does she even know?

As he discovers later, the box actually has his name on it, perfect calligraphic handwriting with a twirl. 

 

* * *

 

They are all sitting at the veranda, basking in the afternoon sun, the lingering warmth of the summer that already ended. Aaron still feels like his eardrums are ruptured; too many children, including Philip Hamilton who goes after his father in volume and insistence on being heard. Now, at least, he’s asleep, or torturing the babysitters hired by the Washingtons for this particular reason – to let the adults rest for a bit. “You don’t have to spend all this spare time with us, too,” Martha whispers with a wink. “If you two need some alone time… I know how it is with a baby around.” Aaron definitely would have preferred never to have his candidate’s wife to allude to his sex life, but well. He might use her offer. Later.

He and Theo seem to be not the only ones exhausted by parenthood. Even Hamilton looks more tired than usual (even though his normal state is “there’s too much blood in my caffeine system”). Somehow half of their campaign team decided that the start of the presidential primaries is the best time for procreation. It’s probably Hamilton’s fault, somehow.

As if in response to his thoughts, Lafayette clears their throat.

“I have a little announcement to make,” they say reaching out for Adrienne’s hand. Washington frowns, looking up from where he and Laurens are bitching about the Republicans – excuse me, discussing the party politics. Everyone else turns to them, too. Aaron gently wakes up Theodosia, dozing off on his shoulder.

Lafayette smiles widely and a bit nervously.

“After the end of the campaign, whatever the result is – whether we win, or whether we win - I’m taking a small vacation,” they say, and duck their head shyly. “We’re having another baby.”

There are congratulations all around, but also a bit of confusion. Adrienne and them already have two girls, and it didn’t require Lafayette to stop working. Of course, they might want to stay home this time – but why they look so…

“What I mean, _I’m_ having our next baby,” Lafayette adds, with a quick touch to their belly.

Oh.

Well, that explains it.

Aaron joins to the second round of congratulations and expressions of support. Washington somehow ends up hovering over Lafayette with a protective aura; he has always had a soft spot for them, ever since the army. Aaron wasn’t there, so he doesn’t know the details, but from some tidbits Alex and John dropped at times, with the addition of basic logic and general knowledge, he can guess that black trans foreigner wasn’t the most popular figure in the US army, especially when he – Lafayette goes with “he/him” outside their small circle, and definitely in the army – when he is so outspoken and… showy. Washington probably had to save his ass more than once, in addition to those times when Lafayette kicked someone’s ass themselves, or with Alex’s and John’s help. Now, they both look ready to kick someone’s ass again, and so does Washington.

Aaron feels a small pang of _something_ for not being a part of this family, despite knowing most of them as long as they know each other.

Then Theodosia wraps an arm around him, and it’s gone.


End file.
